


Uptight Guys digs Wild Girls

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Opposites Attract, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A goth girl writes a love poem much to Squidward's dismay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Uptight Guys digs Wild Girls

At the Krusty Krab, Squidward was minding the register but a goth girl walked to him

Squidward said "What do you want"

"I write a poem called Uptight Guys digs Wild Girls"

Squidward said "oh no" as his eyes widen in fear

A goth girl began to read "One's a uptight and intelligent one is wild and crazily optimistic"

Spongebob said "Aww" as hearts appears

Squidward said "Spongebob shush!"

"They met at the flower store and fall in love"

The customers awed in delight

Squidward said "What no!?"

Patrick said "Squidward why didn't you tell us you have a girlfriend"

Spongebob, Patrick and a goth girl squealed

Squidward growled

Later at the flower store, Squidward was looking for them but he sees a woman singing while planting seeds

She has long curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and orange skin. She wears purple butterfly clips, a white bolo dress and sandals.

Squidward thought 'Wow she has a beautiful singing voice'

Squidward shakes his head

' Get it together Squiddy now's your chance'

Squidward walked to a woman

Squidward said "Excuse me ma'am are you singing this song"

"Thanks it happens when I sing!"

The plants grew into beautiful flowers

Squidward's jaw dropped


End file.
